Blanket Kick
by macclatte21
Summary: Seokjin menyukai Taehyung. Tapi ia tidak berani mengungkapkannya pada Taehyung. Lalu bagaimana? Selimutnya akan menjadi pelampiasan kekesalannya. BTS fanfiction/JinV/Oneshot/RnR please?


Blanket Kick

Kim Seokjin – Kim Taehyung

Boys Love

Oneshot

.

_Happy Reading_

.

.

Suasana sebuah sekolah sore ini terlihat mulai sepi. Banyak siswa yang sudah meninggalkan sekolah sejak 1 jam yang lalu bel pulang berbunyi. Namun masih ada beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang di koridor, mungkin masih mempunyai tugas di sekolah.

Sedangkan di sebuah ruang kelas, terlihat dua orang yang masih tersisa disana. Berdiri di dekat jendela yang langsung mengarah ke lapangan yang masih lumayan ramai dengan anak-anak basket.

Dua orang itu saling menatap. Lalu salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tangannya berlahan untuk menggenggam tangan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Katanya pelan.

Lalu hanya ada hening di antara mereka. Hanya terdengar sorakan samar dari para pemain basket di lapangan bawah sana.

.

Seokjin yang baru saja mencoba mengutarakan perasaannya tadi melepaskan genggamannya. Ia lalu terduduk di lantai dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Desahnya keras.

Laki-laki yang masih berdiri di hadapan Seokjin tadi menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa Hoseok." Desah Seokjin sekali lagi.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Hoseok tadi ikut berjongkok di hadapan Seokjin yang masih menutup wajahnya, menyentuh bahu Seokjin dan meremasnya. "Kalau begini bagaimana caramu mengungkapkannya langsung pada Taehyung?"

Seokjin mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali mendengar perkataan temannya barusan. Lalu ia mulai menyingkirkan telapak tangannya dari wajahnya yang menampilkan raut gelisah.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Hoseok? Bantu aku." Pintanya, nada suaranya terdengar cemas.

Hoseok tampak berpikir sejenak. "Ungkapkan saja langsung." Celetuknya.

Seokjin memandang Hoseok dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau ingin temanmu ini tampak memalukan di hadapan orang yang disukainya? Bodoh!"

"Lalu kau ingin apa ha? Ingin aku mengungkapkannya untukmu? Tidak ada romantisnya sama sekali. Kalau aku jadi Taehyung aku akan menolaknya."

Seokjin menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum kembali berdiri. Memandangi anak-anak pemain basket di bawah sana dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau menjatuhkan mentalku, Hoseok."

Hoseok ikut berdiri lalu kembali meremas bahu Seokjin. "Aku percaya kau bisa." Ucapnya. Lalu ia berjalan untuk mengambil ranselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Ia menoleh sebentar pada Seokjin. "Tidak pulang?" tanyanya.

Seokjin menoleh dengan malas ke arah Hoseok. Lalu ia meraih ranselnya dan menyampirkannya di bahunya.

"Ayo." Ucapnya seraya berjalan mendahului Hoseok.

.

.

.

Seokjin dan Hoseok berjalan menyusuri koridor. Seokjin masih saja menekuk wajahnya, mengingat ia sama sekali tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya yang begitu ingin meluap pada seorang hoobaenya. Hoobaenya yang lucu, hoobaenya yang menggemaskan, hoobaenya yang membuat sebuah perasaan berkecamuk di dadanya, hoobaenya yang membuat hatinya bergetar hanya dengan mendengar namanya disebut.

Seperti...

Saat ini.

"Taehyung!"

.

Seokjin mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil nama pujaan hatinya tersebut.

Ia dapat melihat hoobae kesayangannya itu tengah berjalan bersama beberapa temannya. Tertawa lebar diujung koridor sambil berjalan kearahnya.

Seokjin membeku di tempat, membuat Hoseok mau tidak mau ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

Seokjin terus saja menatap Taehyung yang jaraknya mulai begitu dekat dengannya. Dan akhirnya gerombolan itu mulai melewatinya.

"Annyeong, Hosoeok sunbae, Seokjin sunbae." Sapa salah satu dari teman-teman Taehyung yang bernama Jimin.

Hoseok tersenyum pada mereka sambil membalas sapaan hoobaenya itu. Sedangkan Seokjin sama sekali tak bergeming.

Gerombolan itu akhirnya berjalan melewati mereka. Sebelum benar-benar melewati Seokjin, Taehyung sempat tersenyum kecil padanya.

.

Hoseok menyenggol lengan Seokjin beberapa kali. Temannya itu benar-benar telah membeku saat ini.

"Hoseok." Panggil Seokjin pelan.

Hoseok hanya bergumam kecil menanggapi panggilan Seokjin.

"Taehyung tersenyum padaku." Ucapnya, tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya yang masih datar.

Hoseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau hanya bisa menjadi pohon tak bernyawa saat bertemu dengannya."

Seokjin tak menanggapi ocehan Hoseok. Ia lebih memilih menolehkan kembali kepalanya ke arah Taehyung dan teman-temannya tadi berjalan.

"Ya, karena dia begitu mempesona, sehingga aku hanya bisa diam menjadi pohon yang seakan tak bernyawa di hadapannya."

.

Blanket Kick

.

Seokjin melempar ranselnya di atas kursi belajarnya. Lalu ia melompat ke atas ranjangnya, tengkurap menggerak-gerakkan badannnya kesal, membuat selimutnya berantakan. Ia lalu menendang kesal selimutnya itu hingga terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Seprainya juga sudah seperti ombak saking berantakannya.

Selalu seperti ini. Seokjin akan meluapkan kekesalannya pada selimutnya yang tidak bersalah. Memukulinya berkali-kali, melemparnya kesana-kemari, bahkan menendanginya saat ia sudah bergumul di dalamnya hanya karena ia mengingat betapa sulitnya mengatakan kata 'suka' pada hoobae kesayangannya itu.

Seokjin membalik badannya menjadi telentang. Menatap hampa langit-langit kamarnya.

"Aku hanya berharap kau ada disini." Gumamnya.

.

Seokjin mulai bangkit dari rebahannya. Bermaksud untuk membersihkan dirinya yang sudah terasa begitu lengket.

Seokjin berjalan gontai untuk memasuki kamar mandinya. Namun sebelum itu, ia kembali menendang selimutnya dengan kesal hingga ke sudut kamarnya.

.

Blanket Kick

.

Seokjin tengah duduk di sebuah bangku di taman sekolahnya, dengan tangan yang bertumpu di atas meja menggenggam sebuah novel. Matanya begitu fokus mencermati rangkaian kata-kata dalam novel yang dibacanya.

Seokjin sangat menikmati waktu tenangnya, hingga sebuah teriakan mengusiknya. Membuatnya menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan mendongak.

"Yo! Seokjin!"

Seokjin menatap malas teman-temannya yang mulai datang menghampirinya. Ia menutup buku bacaannya setelah sebelumnya meletakkan pembatas di lembar terakhir yang dibacanya.

Namjoon dan Yoongi yang baru saja datang langsung duduk di hadapannya. Sedangkan Hoseok mengambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa sih? Mengganggu tahu." Dengus Seokjin, meraih segelas plastik ice tea yang tadi dibawa Hoseok dan meminumnya.

Namjoon hanya menunjukkan cengirannya. "Kau tidak mau dibantu mendekati hoobaemu tersayang itu?" tanyanya menggoda.

Seokjin memandangi Namjoon tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya yang masih menyeruputi ice tea milik Hoseok.

"Kau itu punya teman yang bisa diandalkan Seokjin. Biar kami atur." Sekarang giliran Yoongi yang berucap meyakinkan Seokjin.

Seokjin menghentikan minumnya dan menatap teman-temannya bergantian.

"_Are you kidding me?_"

Dan Seokjin hanya mendapatkan tawa nyaring dari teman-temannya itu.

"Kau lupa pacarku itu teman hoobae kesayanganmu?" tanya Yoongi yang diangguki juga oleh Hoseok.

"Jadi menurutmu cara itu bisa berhasil?" tanya Seokjin ragu-ragu.

"Ugh, tentu saja. Ah! Itu mereka." Yoongi berseru saat melihat tiga orang laki-laki yang baru saja datang dan duduk tidak jauh dari mereka sambil menunjuk tiga orang itu.

"Ayo Seokjin, tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Hoseok yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya, diikuti Yoongi dan Namjoon.

Seokjin hanya menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak yakin."

Hoseok memutar bola matanya malas, lalu ia menarik lengan Seokjin untuk bangkit.

"Tidak akan ada perubahan jika kau terus diam saja seperti pohon."

Hoseok langsung saja menarik Seokjin untuk mendekati Taehyung dan teman-temannya yang sedang mengobrol bersama.

.

"Hai semua!" sapa Hoseok ceria.

"Hai Hoseok sunbae, Seokjin sunbae, Namjoon sunbae." Jawab Jimin mewakili teman-temannya.

"Oh, Yoongi hyung!" seru Jimin saat melihat kekasihnya itu berjalan di paling belakang.

Hoseok langsung saja mendudukkan Seokjin tepat di hadapan Taehyung, membuat Seokjin benar-benar terkejut. Rasanya ia ingin berlari ke kutub utara saja.

"Ada yang ingin berkenalan denganmu Tae-ah." Kata Yoongi mengawali.

Taehyung menelan kunyahan kentang gorengnya sebelum menjawab. "Apa?"

Hoseok menyenggol lengan Seokjin yang sekali lagi membeku di tempatnya.

.

.

Taehyung menatap Seokjin bingung. Sedangkan Seokjin yang ditatap Taehyung seperti itu jadi benar-benar salah tingkah dan membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Hoseok yang jengkel dengan Seokjin yang tak kunjung bereaksi berusaha berbisik pada Seokjin. "Sapa, sapa dia."

Seokjin menelan ludahnya berlahan. Ya, ia harus melawan rasa malunya.

"H-ha-hai." Sapa Seokjin akhirnya. Begitu pelan seperti hembusan angin.

Taehyung yang masih dapat mendengar suara Seokjn mengerutkan keningnya sejenak, lalu berangsur-angsur ia memberikan senyumannya pada Seokjin.

"Hai, Seokjin sunbaenim." Sapa Taehyung sebagai jawaban.

Seokjin kembali membeku. Rasanya semua persendiannya terasa begitu kaku saat ini. Ugh, dia benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka bahwa berbicara dengan pujaan hatinya akan sesulit ini. Padahal setiap malam ia selalu membayangkan hari yang seperti ini datang.

"Ajak dia mengobrol bodoh." Bisik Hoseok sekali lagi di telinga Seokjin.

Seokjin berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya dan juga detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. Apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang? Situasi ini benar-benar membuatnya gugup. Dan ia sama sekali tidak punya topik untuk diobrolkan.

Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat Jungkook yang duduk di sebelah Taehyung tengah meminum susu kotaknya. Tanpa banyak berpikir Seokjin membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Aku suka susu." Ucapnya.

Hoseok, Yoongi, dan Namjoon yang mendengarnya melebarkan mata mereka masing-masing.

"Ha?" tanya Taehyung bingung. "Su-susu?" lanjutnya.

Hoseok mencubit paha Seokjin keras untuk menyadarkan Seokjin bahwa ia memulai topik yang sangat salah. Namun Seokjin salah mengartikannya sebagai kode untuk melanjutkan percakapannya bersama Taehyung.

"_Disney princess_, aku juga menyukainya." Lanjut Seokjin lagi.

"Ha?"

Dan dengan itu Hoseok, Namjoon, beserta Yoongi menepuk dahi mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin meluapkan amarahya pada selimut itu. Tapi ia ingat, ia tengah berada di ruang kesehatan, ia tidak ingin dokter disana memarahinya dan memberikan suntikan di seluruh badannya.

Ia benar-benar malu dengan apa yang dilakukannya di hadapan Taehyung tadi. Rasanya Seokjin ingin sekali terjun dari Namsan Tower saja jika mengingat kejadian tadi.

.

.

"Sudah baikan belum?"

Seokjin membuka selimut yang menutupi dirinya hingga wajahnya itu. Ia dapat melihat teman-temannya sudah berdiri di dekat tempat tidur yang ia tiduri saat ini. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, dan itu juga yang membuat Seokjin terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sebodoh itu." Kata Yoongi sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur lain di ruangan itu.

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu." Erang Seokjin sambil kembali menutup wajahnya. Tidak lama ia kembali membuka selimutnya.

"Aku melakukan hal aneh dihadapannya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Semua sudah selesai kan?"

Ketiga temannya menggeleng bersamaan.

"Kau belum game over." Cetus Namjoon.

"Lalu aku harus apa lagi? Aku tidak mau melakukan hal aneh seperti tadi lagi. Itu benar-benar memalukan." Keluh Seokjin.

"Itu juga kau yang bodoh tahu." Ejek Hoseok.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa gugupnya aku, makanya kau tidak mengerti."

"Saat aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Jungkook aku tidak segugup itu sampai mengatakan hal aneh seperti mu."

"Itu karena, karena–" Seokjin menghentikan perkataannya, mencoba berpikir sebentar untuk membela dirinya yang terasa seperti diadili. "Itu karena aku tidak sepercaya diri sepertimu." Lanjutnya cepat.

"Kau tidak percaya diri dengan Taehyung?" tanya Hoseok memastikan.

Seokjin menatap Hoseok jengah. "Jika aku percaya diri di hadapannya aku tidak akan melakukan hal terbodoh seperti tadi."

Hoseok tampak berpikir sejenak. Begitu pula dengan Namjoon dan Yoongi yang berusaha mencari solusi terbaik untuk teman mereka itu.

"Ah! Aku ada ide!" seru Yoongi antusias sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Seokjin lagsung saja menatap Yoongi. "Apa? Apa?"

Yoongi meringis kecil. "Kirim saja surat cinta." Usulnya.

"Ide bagus!" seru Namjoon.

"Aku setuju!" sekarang giliran Hoseok yang berseru.

Sedangkan Seokjin bergumam kecil sambil berpikir. "Surat cinta ya?"

.

Blanket Kick

.

Malam ini, Seokjin kembali menumpahkan kekesalannya pada selimutnya. Menendanginya ke segala penjuru kamarnya dengan kesal. Ia benar-benar menumpahkan amarahnya karena kejadian tadi siang yang begitu memalukan pada selimutnya.

Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belajarnya setelah merasa cukup puas dengan pelampiasannya.

Seokjin terdiam sejenak sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit terengah karena begitu semangat menendangi selimutnya. Lalu ia kembali mengingat usulan dari Yoongi.

"Surat cinta ya?" gumanya pelan.

Seokjin segera mengambil bolpoin dan secarik kertas berwarna _pink_. Ia mulai merangkai kata-kata yang ingin ia ungkapkan pada Taehyung.

Seokjin berlahan menuliskan rangkaian kalimat yang sudah dipilihnya. Menumpahkan semua perasaannya di atas secarik kertas itu, sambil membayangkan wajah menggemaskan Taehyung.

.

.

Malam ini Seokjin tidak bisa tidur. Ia masih saja mencoba menuliskan semua yang ingin dinyatakannya pada hoobae kesayangannya itu. Lantai kamarnya juga sudah berceceran beberapa gumpalan kertas yang dibuang Seokjin saat ia merasa kata-katanya tidak tepat.

Seokjin terus menulis dan menulis. Juga terus membayangkan wajah Taehyung yang tersenyum manis, yang selalu sukses membuatnya melupakan bahwa ia adalah makhluk hidup.

.

Seokjin menghembuskan nafas lega saat ia selesai membaca surat yang baru saja ia selesaikan. Ia segera melipat kertas itu, mengambil sebuah amplop yang juga berwarna _pink _dan memasukkan kertas suratnya ke dalamnya.

Seokjin tersenyum menatap surat yang sudah dibuatnya tergeletak manis di atas meja belajarnya. Ia melirik jam di meja nakasnya. Sudah pukul 00.25. Seokjin menguap lebar saat menyadari bahwa ini sudah tengah malam dan ia sangat membutuhkan yang namanya tidur. Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya, mematikan lampu dan memungut selimutnya sebelum berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

.

Seokjin masih saja belum bisa tertidur, beberapa kali ia juga berganti posisi. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu besok. Ia ingin melihat reaksi Taehyung saat membaca surat cintanya. Dan Seokjin juga berharap, semoga apa yang ditulisnya itu tidak memalukan.

Seokjin kembali menyamankan posisinya dan memejamkan matanya. Hingga akhirnya ia terbuai ke dalam alam mimpi, yang mungkin mempertemukannya dengan Taehyung tanpa ia berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

.

Blanket Kick

.

Seokjin menengok beberapa kali untuk memastikan keadaan sekitarnya. Setelah memastikan situasinya saat ini aman, ia menoleh ke arah Hoseok yang sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok. Terlihat Hoseok yang mengacungkan ibu jarinya sambil mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat untuknya tanpa suara.

Seokjin mulai menghadap ke sebuah loker di belakangnya. Loker bernamakan 'Kim Taehyung'.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya sejenak dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini akan berhasil.

Ia mulai memasukkan suratnya ke dalam loker milik Taehyung berlahan. Dengan perasaan antara ragu dan yakin. Sebelum masuk seutuhnya, Seokjin menahan suratnya. Berpikir sebentar. Lalu ia menjatuhkan suratnya dengan hati yang terus berdoa.

Seokjin menatap loker dihadapannya itu. Ada rasa puas dari dalam dirinya yang telah berani mengirimkan Taehyung surat, walau ia tidak berani bertatapan langsung dengan Taehyung. Bisa-bisa kejadian waktu itu dapat terulang lagi.

.

.

Seokjin berjengit kecil saat mendengar suara yang sangat disukainya itu terdengar. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung tengah berjalan ke arahnya sambil beberapa kali menyapa atau menjawab sapaan teman-temannya.

Seokjin melirik Hoseok yang masih berada di balik tembok, melambai-lambai padanya menyuruhnya untuk kesana. Tanpa pikir panjang Seokjin segera berjalan cepat menghampiri Hoseok dan bersembunyi.

Dari tempatnya kini, Seokjin masih bisa melihat Taehyung yang sudah berada di depan lokernya sambil terlihat bersenandung pelan. Mengaduk isi tasnya untuk menemukan kunci lokernya. Setelah mendapatkannya ia segera membuka lokernya.

Seokjin merasa jantungnya benar-benar berdetak begitu cepat. Ia benar-benar penasaran dan juga takut dengan reaksi Taehyung nantinya.

Ia memperhatikan Taehyung yang tengah mengambil kertas-kertas dari dalam lokernya. Lalu rasanya jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat ia melihat suratnya telah berada di genggaman Taehyung saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya dengan ceria. Sesekali ia menyapa atau menjawab sapaan teman-temannya yang berpapasan dengannya.

Taehyung terus berjalan menuju lokernya. Maksudnya _sih _untuk membersihkan lokernya dari kertas-kertas tidak penting yang memenuhi lokernya sejak lama.

Sambil bersenandung pelan, Taehyung mengaduk isi tasnya untuk mencari kunci lokernya. Setelah mendapatkannya ia segera membuka lokernya.

Setelah lokernya terbuka, Taehyung segera mengambil kertas-kertas tidak berguna di dalam lokernya. Namun saat ia sedang memilah-milah beberapa kertas, matanya tertuju pada sebuah amplop _pink _yang menarik perhatiannya. Taehyung meraih amplop itu, membolak-balikan amplop itu sebentar dengan dahinya yang mengerut.

Penasaran, ia mulai membuka amplop ditangannya. Belum sampai ia menarik kertas di dalamnya, ia mendengar suara seseorang menyerukan namanya.

"Taehyung!"

Taehyung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang disebabkan oleh salah satu temannya.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas fisika belum?" tanya temannya itu.

Taehyung kembali mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada tugas?" tanyanya kembali.

"Kau belum mengerjakan _'kan_? Cepat ke kelas, yang lainnya juga sedang mengerjakan."

Taehyung langsung saja menutup lokernya dengan buru-buru.

"Tunggu aku!" serunya. Ia menghampiri sebuah tempat sampah dan membuang semua kertas yang ada di tangannya dan segera berlari kecil menuju kelasnya.

Di tengah perjalanan, Taehyung menghentikan larinya saat ia menyadari sesuatu yang terlupakan olehnya.

"Eh sepertinya tadi ada sesuatu ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Ah sudahlah." Katanya dan melanjutkan kembali larinya.

.

Blanket Kick

.

Seokjin menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Ia lalu berbalik dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. Terlihat gurat sedih dan kecewa dari wajah tampannya.

Bagaimana tidak sedih dan kecewa bila surat cinta yang sudah kau buat semalaman malah dibuang begitu saja tanpa dibaca oleh orang yang kau sukai? Seokjin tengah merasakan perasaan tak enak itu sekarang.

"Harusnya aku tahu akan seperti ini jadinya." Seokjin berkata dengan menekuk kepalanya.

Hoseok yang melihatnya mengusap punggung Seokjin pelan. "Kau bisa berusaha lagi." Ucapnya mencoba memberikan semangat.

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak. Sepertinya aku memang tidak ditakdirkan bersamanya."

"Lalu, ganti saja targetmu itu. Kau bisa mencari yang lain." Hoseok mencoba memberi saran. Tetap berusaha agar temannya itu tidak putus asa.

Seokjin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menanggapi Hoseok. "Tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti menyukainya. Hanya dia yang bisa membuatku melakukan hal aneh yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di otakku, hanya dia yang bisa membuat kepalaku terasa berputar-putar saat memikirkannya, hanya dia yang bisa membuatku membeku karena pesonanya."

Seokjin menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Karena aku benar-benar menyukainya."

Hoseok terdiam mendengar penuturan Seokjin barusan. Ia lalu kembali mengusap punggung Seokjin, memberikannya sedikit kekuatan untuknya.

Tidak lama bel masuk berbunyi nyaring ke segala penjuru sekolah. Hoseok mencoba menenangkan Seokjin sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya mengajak Seokjin untuk memasuki kelas sebelum pelajaran pertama mereka dimulai.

.

Blanket Kick

.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Seokjin kembali menendang-nendang selimut tak bersalahnya. Kali ini Seokjin menendang selimutnya dengan lemah. Ia duduk di atas ranjangnya, dengan kedua kakinya yang menendang lemah selimutnya yang sudah tergeletak di atas lantai.

Seokjin mengacak rambutnya saat ia lagi-lagi mengingat kejadian surat cintanya yang dibuang oleh Taehyung kemarin. Walaupun ia tahu mungkin Taehyung membuangnya tanpa sengaja, tetap saja itu membuatnya merasa seperti sudah ditolak.

Seokjin menghentikan tendangan pada selimutnya saat mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia meraih ponselnya malas. Saat ia melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, ia mengerang kecil. Itu dari Hoseok.

"Halo?" ucapnya malas.

_"Hey Seokjin, malam ini datang ke kafe biasa ya."_

"Ada apa memang?"

_"Tidak, aku hanya ingin berkumpul saja. Sekalian menyembuhkan patah hatimu itu."_

"Aku malas."

_"Aku akan menyeretmu dari rumah kalau sampai kau tidak datang."_

Seokjin memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali menjawab. "Baiklah baiklah."

_"Oke, aku tunggu."_

Seokjin menurunkan ponselnya dan kembali menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang hangatnya. Seokjin kembali mengerang pelan. Ini hari Minggu, dan Seokjin ingin mengurung dirinya di kamar seharian ini. Ia juga sangat malas untuk pergi kemana pun, ia masih merasakan imbas dari apa yang dialaminya kemarin.

.

Seokjin terus merenungkan tetang apa saja yang akan ia lakukan setelahnya. Memikirkan bagaimana jika ia nanti bertemu Taehyung. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu akan berbuat apa nantinya.

Seokjin terus merenung, hingga akhirnya matanya yang mulai terasa berat terpejam berlahan, hingga akhirnya ia tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin sudah berada di depan kafe tempatnya bertemu dengan Hoseok. Tanpa banyak berpikir Seokjin segera membuka pintu kafe, membuat lonceng di atas pintu kafe berdenting.

Seokjin menyapukan pandangannya ke seliling kafe untuk mencari tempat teman-temannya. Dan ia segera berjalan ke sudut ruangan saat mendapati teman-temannya sudah berkumpul disana.

.

"Oh, Seokjin sudah datang." Kata Namjoon yang lebih dulu melihat Seokjin berjalan ke arah mereka.

Yang lainnya ikut memandang Seokjin yang sudah mulai dekat, lalu saling memberikan sapaan saat Seokjin sudah merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa.

.

.

Seokjin mengaduk _lemon squash_-nya sambil mendengar teman-temannya berceloteh. Membicarakan ini dan itu. Kadang ia ikut menertawakan lelucon yang dibuat Hoseok, atau ikut mengomentari topik yang sedang dibicarakan diantara mereka.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia kembali mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, suara yang seperti sudah dipatenkan otaknya sebagai suara termerdu yang pernah ia dengarkan.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Sontak semua orang disana terdiam. Menatap seseorang berbalut _sweater_ di dekat mereka yang baru saja datang.

"Oh, maaf aku tidak bilang aku mengundang Tae hyung." Kata Jungkook mencoba menjelaskan, merasa orang-orang di sekitarnya membeku dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba Taehyung.

Taehyung langsung saja mengambil satu-satunya tempat yang masih tersisa di antara mereka, yaitu tepat di hadapan Seokjin. Ia lalu memanggil pelayan untuk memesan minuman.

Seokjn menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengaduk minumannya. Ia tidak ingin menatap Taehyung yang saat ini sedang berada di dekatnya. Ia tidak ingin kembali merasakan perasaannya meletup-letup kembali.

.

.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka dengan topik-topik yang random. Kemabali membuat lelucon yang menyebabkan mereka tertawa terbahak.

Seokjin sama sekali tak berkomentar lagi sejak kehadiran Taehyung. Bahkan ia merasa tak mendengar suara teman-temannya yang sedang tertawa. Yang hanya didengarnya hanyalah suara tawa lembut dari seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya. Ugh, Seokjin mulai merasa perasaannya kembali ke titik tertinggi kembali, seperti kejadian kemarin itu tidak pernah terjadi danmelupakan patah hatinya.

.

.

.

"Seokjin sunbae tidak makan?"

Seokjin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan ia kembali hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya sambil mengangguk sebelum kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya. Sejak tadi tiba-tiba Taehyung mengajaknya berbicara. Seokjin sempat merasa terkejut, tetapi akhirnya ia hanya menjawab setiap pertanyaan Taehyung dengan senyumnya.

"Ini enak lho sunbae, benar tidak ingin mencoba?"

Sekali lagi Taehyung bertanya padanya. Seokjin kembali mendongak untuk menatap Taehyung yang sedang mengunyah makanannya, dan Seokjin kembali tersenyum kecil sambil kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 9 malam mereka keluar dari kafe. Berkumpul di depan kafe sebentar sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Seokjin menjadi orang pertama dari mereka yang berpamitan untuk pulang. Tanpa menunggu teman-temannya mengiyakan, ia segera berbalik. Baru selangkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba Jungkook memanggilnya, membuatnya membalikkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya cepat, ia ingin segera mengistirahatkan badannya, dan juga hatinya.

Jungkook melirik Taehyung sebentar, lalu kembali menatap Seokjin. "Anu, bisa antarkan Tae hyung?"

Dan Seokjin langsung melebarkan matanya mendengar permintaan Jungkook. "Apa?"

"Ini sudah malam. Dan bukankah rumah kalian searah?"

Seokjin masih saja menatap Jungkook. Ia ingin sebenarnya, ingin sekali malah. Tapi ia juga ingin menolak permintaan Jungkook itu. Yang benar saja, bagaimana nasibnya nanti jika hanya berduaan dengan Taehyung?

Taehyung yang melihat Seokjin tidak segera mengiyakan permintaan Jungkook itu segera melambaikan tangannya bermaksud untuk menolak.

"Tidak usah Jungkook, sungguh. Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin Seokjin sunbaenim ingin pergi ke–"

Taehyung menghentikan kalimatnya saat ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditarik lembut oleh seseorang.

"Ayo." Ucap Seokjin pelan.

Taehyung mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya, lalu ia mulai berjalan saat merasakan Seokjin semakin menarik tangannya dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Jungkook tersenyum geli, menyaksikan Taehyung yang tengah digandeng oleh Seokjin untuk mengantarkannya pulang.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya mengisinya dengan hening. Tidak ada yang berani membuka obrolan terlebih dahulu.

Seokjin terus saja menelan ludahnya untuk meredam rasa gugupnya. Tangannya masih menggandeng lembut tangan Taehyung yang berjalan di tidak berani menoleh sedikitpun untuk menatap Taehyung, ia benar-benar merasa jantungnya ingin keluar saking cepatnya berdetak.

.

Setelah sektar 10 menit mereka berjalan dalam diam, Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah rumah.

Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menatap Taehyung.

"Kita sudah sampai." Katanya.

Taehyung tampak membalas tatapan Seokjin, membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering sebelum menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

.

"Bagaimana sunbae bisa tahu rumahku?" Taehyung bertanya setelah sadar ia sama sekali tak memberi tahu letak rumahnya pada Seokjin sejak mereka meninggalkan kafe tadi.

Seokjin kembali menelan ludahnya. Oh, jangan sampai ia ketahuan sering mengikuti Taehyung saat pulang sekolah hanya untuk memastikan ia pulang dengan selamat, dan setelahnya ia pulang dengan foto-foto Taehyung di ponselnya.

"Uh, a-aku, ah sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu saat aku lewat sini." Jelas Seokjin dengan nada yang berusaha tenang untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Lalu sunbaenim tidak mau melepas tanganku?"

Seokjin tersentak kecil, ia lalu menatap tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Taehyung erat. Namun Seokjin tidak juga melepasnya, ia malah mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangantangan Taehyung. Pandangannya kembali menatap Taehyung dalam.

"Sebelumnya, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." Ucap Seokjin yang tiba-tiba merasa mendapat sebuah keberanian untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak merespon, ia hanya menatap Seokjin dengan raut ingin tahunya.

Seokjin menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung lembut untuk mendekatinya, membuat Taehyung tersentak kecil.

Seokjin tetap dengan pandangan dalamnya, menatap tepat di mata Taehyung. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Seokjin berlahan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Taehyung, membuatnya dapat merasakan hangat deru nafas Taehyung yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya saat melihat Taehyung sudah menutup matanya lebih dulu dan merasakan sebuah tarikan pelan di ujung kemejanya.

Belum sampai bibirnya menyentuh bibir Taehyung, Seokjin membuka matanya. Suara dering ponsel yang berbunyi nyaring begitu mengganggunya untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia lakukan pada Taehyung.

Ia melihat Taehyung yang juga sudah membuka matanya. Ia lalu melepaskan tarikannya pada kemeja Seokjin, begitu pula Seokjin yang melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Taehyung lalu memundurkan dirinya.

Taehyung langsung saja mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya, melihat nama si penelepon sebelum menerima panggilan itu.

Sedangkan Seokjin mencoba mendengarkan pembicaraan Taehyung dengan si penelepon.

_"Iya appa."_

_"..."_

_"Aku sudah di depan rumah."_

_"..."_

_"Ya aku akan segera masuk. Aku masih bersama teman yang mengantarku."_

_"..."_

_"Ya appa."_

Seokjin melihat Taehyung yang kembali memasukkan ponselnya. Lalu kembali menatap Seokjin.

"Terimakasih sunbaenim sudah mau mengantarku. Aku harus segera masuk, appaku sudah menyuruhku segera pulang, ini sudah malam."

Seokjin tersenyum sambil menatap Taehyung. "Baiklah, segeralah masuk."

"Sunbae hati-hati ya."

Seokjin menggangguk pelan. Lalu ia mulai berbalik untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Sunbae."

Panggilan Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, membuatnya kembali harus menoleh menatap Taehyung.

"Tadi sunbae ingin mengatakan apa?"

Seokjin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Tidak, buka apa-apa. Lupakan saja. Sudah cepat masuk, nanti appamu marah."

Taehyung tampak menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Baiklah, hati-hati sunbae." Ucapnya sebelum berjalan memasuki halaman rumahnya.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil menatap punggung yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu.

"Aku menyukaimu Tae."

.

.

.

.

.

"Bodoh!"

Seokjin berteriak frustasi di dalam kamarnya. Tangannya sesekali meremas rambutnya kasar. Tentu saja saat ini Seokjin kembali menyesali apa yang sudah diperbuatnya, dengan selimut di bawah kakinya.

"Ugh, kenapa tidak langsung mengaku saja sih? Padahal tadi suasananya sudah sangat bagus. Kenapa appanya menelepon?!."

Seokjin menginjak-injak selimutnya, lalu dengan kencang ia menendangnya hingga melambung dan akhirnya jatuh kembali di lantai.

Seokjin terus menendangi selimutnya, menganggap kain itu sebagai sebuah bola yang diciptakan untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

Seokjin memungut selimutnya yang benar-benar sudah kusut. Ia menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat, mungkin lebih tepat bahwa ia meremasnya. "Dasar selimut tidak berguna." Dan selimut itu kembali melambung karena lemparan Seokjin.

Seokjin masih kesal, ia kembali menghampiri selimutnya, menginjak-injaknya beberapa kali lalu kembali menendangnya sekuat tenaga.

"Seokjin!"

Seokjin menghentikan tendangannya pada selimutnya saat mendengar teriakan nyaring dari eommanya dari lantai bawah.

"Apa eomma?"

"Jangan kau tendangi lagi selimutmu. Jika selimutmu kembali robek, eomma tidak akan memberikanmu selimut lagi dan kau setrika sendiri selimut kusutmu!"

Dan Seokjin kembali melayangkan tendangnya ke selimutnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

Blanket Kick

.

Seokjin duduk di taman sekolahnya. Duduk di sebuah bangku dibawah pohon rindang. Kelasnya sedang kosong karena semua guru sedang melakukan rapat mendadak. Ia sendirian di sana. Sepertinya teman-temannya sedang sangat sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing atau urusan dengan pacar masing-masing juga.

Seokjin mulai memetik gitar yang dipinjamnya dari ruang musik. Pandangannya menatap lurus ke depan, sambil mendengarkan nada-nada yang terbentuk dari permainan jarinya. Seokjin bergumam pelan, menyanyikan lirik lagu yang tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya.

"Only You only You  
>Nan tto ni apeseo isanghan jitman golla hage dwae<br>_(__Again, I'm acting weird in front of you)_  
>Jeongmal yeppeo yeppeo yeppeo<br>_(__You're so pretty pretty pretty)_  
>Oh naega wae geuraenneunji<br>_(__But why am I like this?)_  
>Jada ibulkik nalligesseo<br>_(__I sleep and kick my blankets around)"_

"Sunbae?"

Seokjin menghentikan nyanyian dan petikan gitarnya saat sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Tanpa menoleh pun, Seokjin tahu siapa yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya dan barusan memanggilnya. Tentu saja itu, hoobae kesayangannya.

Taehyung berjalan mendekati Seokjin lalu duduk di sampingnya. Memperhatikan Seokjin yang sedang membawa sebuah gitar.

"Sunbae, nyanyikan lagi lagu tadi. Kedengarannya bagus."

"Oh apa? Itu hanya lagu yang tiba-tiba aku nyanyikan, aku sudah lupa."

Taehyung sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Umm, sunbae." Panggil Taehyung pelan.

"Ya?"

Taehyung meremas ujung kemeja sekolahnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau, mmm..."

"Ya? Ada apa?"

Taehyung tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia malah semakin meremas ujung kemejanya. Lalu ia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, memberikannya pada Seokjin.

Seokjin menatap sesuatu yang berada di genggaman Taehyung saat ini dengan kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini di genggaman Taehyung terdapat surat cintanya yang dulu dikirimkannya untuk Taehyung.

"Sunbae, apa ini benar?" Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Seokjin. Sedangkan Seokjin semakin melebarkan matanya, terkejut dan malu menjadi satu membentuk raut wajahnya saat ini.

Seokjin membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung itu.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya. "Maksudku, bukankah waktu itu sudah kau buang?" lanjutnya lagi.

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Umm, itu..."

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Ahh, akhirnya selesai juga."

Taehyung tampak meregangkan tangannya yang terasa sedikit pegal karena menulis terlalu banyak dan cepat tugasnya yang ia lupakan. Lalu ia mulai membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya untuk dimasukkan kembali ke dalam tas.

Taehyung melirik ke arah jam dinding, bel masuk masih akan berbunyi 20 menit lagi. Sepertinya ia berangkat terlalu awal pagi ini.

Lalu tiba-tiba Taehyung terdiam sesaat. "Sepertinya tadi ada yang terlupakan. Iya, ada. Tapi, apa?"

Taehyung kembali berpikir. Mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah ia lupakan yang rasanya begitu mengganjal untuknya.

Dan tiba-tiba ia berseru pelan. "Suratnya!"

Taehyung langsung buru-buru berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan dengan terbirit untuk kembali menuju lokernya, tepatnya tempat sampah di dekat loker yang dibuatnya untuk membuang surat misteriusnya tadi.

.

.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat Jungkook yang baru datang berjalan ke arahnya. Taehyung tersenyum saat temannya itu sudah di jarak yang dekat dengannya.

"Hai." Sapa Taehyung mendahului.

"Hai hyung." Jawab Jungkook atas sapan Taehyung.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook yang menyadari hyungnya itu terlihat terburu-buru.

Taehyung bergumam tak jelas sebelum menjawabnya. "Mencari sesuatu yang terbuang." Ungkapnya.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya mendengar penjelasan Taehyung. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mengacungkan tangannya yang tengah menggenggam sebuah amplop merah muda yang masih sangat diingat oleh Taehyung.

"Maksudnya ini?"

Taehyung memekik pelan melihatnya. "Benar! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?" tanyanya sambil meraih amplop itu dari tangan Jungkook.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan penjaga sekolah yang mencarimu, lalu aku bertanya kenapa mencarimu. Ternyata ia menemukan surat itu di tempat sampah, ada namamu tertulis di amplop, lalu aku minta saja untuk aku berikan padamu hyung." Jelas Jungkook panjang lebar.

"Sekarang ceritakan apa itu dan kenapa bisa ada di dalam tempat sampah?" Jungkook mulai melancarkan aksi interogasinya.

Taehyung hanya membolak-balikkan amplop di tangannya. "Aku juga tidak tahu, dan soal kenapa surat ini ada di dalam tempat sampah itu karena aku tidak sengaja membuangnya. Syukurlah kau memberikannya kembali padaku."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya, ia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa isi surat yang ditujukan pada hyungnya itu.

"Lalu kenapa tak kau buka saja surat itu hyung?" tanyanya tak sabar.

Taehyung menghentikan tangannya yang bergerak membolak-balik amplop untuk menelitinya sejenak. Ia lalu melihat ke arah Jungkook yang sudah dengan raut wajah bosannya. Terlalu lama menunggu Taehyung dengan segala rasa penasarannya akan surat itu.

Taehyung langsung saja menarik lengan Jungkook, menyeretnya untuk menuju taman sekolah. Karena tentu saja tidak mungkin ia membuka surat itu di tengah koridor dengan banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di taman sekolah, Taehyung langsung mengambil duduk di sebuah bangku taman panjang di bawah pohon yang rindang, dengan Jungkook yang duduk di sampingnya, kembali menanti Taehyung untuk segera membuka suratnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Taehyung mulai membuka amplop merah jambu tersebut. Jantungnya terasa berdetak cukup keras karena menyadari, sepertinya yang ada di genggamannya saat ini merupakan sebuah surat cinta.

Taehyung membuka lipatan kertas yang juga berwana _pink _itu dengan pelan. Menghela nafas sejenak sebelum membaca tulisan yang terangkai di kertas itu.

Jungkook masih setia menanti Taehyung menyelesaikan membaca suratnya, ia merasa Taehyung yang harus membacanya duluan karena surat itu ditujukan untuknya. Walaupun ia benar-benar sudah sangat penasaran dengan isi surat itu.

.

Taehyung membaca hati-hati kata demi kata yang tertulis disana. Tiap kalimat yang sudah ia baca membuat debaran di hatinya bertambah meningkat. Wajahnya juga terlihat mulai menampilkan semu merah mudanya.

Dan Taehyung mengakhiri bacaannya dengan mata yang melebar, mulut terbuka, dan tangan yang menekan dadanya erat karena debaran jantungnya yang begitu keras.

"Jungkook." Desahnya pelan, lalu menoleh pada Jungkook.

Jungkook yang merasa Taehyung telah menyelesaikan membaca surat itu segera merebut kertas merah jambu tersebut. Membacanya dengan sangat cepat tanpa melupakan untuk mencermati tiap-tiap katanya. Dan Jungkook juga menampilkan raut yang sama saat mengakhiri aktivitas membaca maratonnya.

.

.

"Kim Seokjin?" Jungkook membacakan nama yang tertera di akhir paragraf surat itu. "Hyung, Kim Seokjin katanya?" ulang Jungkook lagi.

Dan Jungkook berjengit karena tiba-tiba meraskan pelukan tiba-tiba dari seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan memekik kegirangan.

" Kookie! Ahh! Apa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang? Dan apa katanya? Aku mempesona? Benarkah benarkah benarkah?"

Jungkook meronta di dalam pelukan Taehyung yang makin mengerat, ditambah lagi Taehyung yang mulai mencubiti pipinya dengan gemas.

"Ukh, hyung! Sakit tahu! Lepaskan!" teriak Jungkook dengan tangannya yang terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan Taehyung.

Taehyung tetap dengan tawa cerianya, lalu dengan berlahan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Jungkook. Dia agak mengerang kecil saat tangan Jungkook menepis tangannya yang kembali ingin mencubit pipinya sebelum tertawa nyaring kembali.

Melihat Taehyung yang benar-benar tidak bisa meredam tawa dan raut bahagianya itu membuat Jungkook lama-lama ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi sekarang, ceritanya cinta seorang Kim Taehyung itu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan." Godanya.

Taehyung yang menyadari Jungkook tengah menggodanya langsung saja memegangi pipinya yang semakin bersemu. "Apa sih."

"Nah baiklah, aku akan membantumu untuk mendekati Seokjin sunbae sehingga ia bisa menyatakan perasaannya langsung padamu hyung."

"Benarkah?" tanya Taehyung setelah melepaskan tangannya dari pipinya yang menghangat.

"Tentu." Jawab Jungkook menyakinkan.

Dan Taehyung kembali tersenyum sambil tertawa bahagia kembali.

"Duh senangnya yang mendapat surat cinta dari orang yang disukai."

"Hahahaha."

**Flashback off**

.

.

.

Taehyung terdiam, tidak berani menatap Seokjin yang sangat ia yakini sedang menatapnya saat ini. Taehyung mulai merasakan kedua pipinya mulai menghangat. Ugh, rasanya saat ini ia benar-benar gugup.

"Mm, Taehyung."

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Seokjin setelah mendengar Seokjin memanggilnya dengan ragu.

Ia berusaha tersenyum kecil. "Ya, sunbae?"

Dan ia dapat merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak begitu kencang saat melihat Seokjin menampilkan senyumannya, seperti biasanya, yang membuat jantungnya selalu berdetak tidak normal tiap harinya.

.

.

Seokjin dengan berlahan meraih tangan Taehyung yang masih meremas-remas ujung seragamnya, masih juga menggenggam surat cinta darinya.

Tiba-tiba Seokjin merasa semakin gugup. Ugh, dia butuh selimutnya saat ini. Sungguh.

Dan Seokjin tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat tangan Taehyung sudah berhasil ia genggam. Padahal tadi ia merasa sangat berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang.

Seokjin mengatupkan bibirnya yang sudah hampir terbuka. Kembali merangkai kata-kata yang ingin ia sampaikan pada hoobae kesayangannya itu.

"Umm, ah, apa yang harus ku katakan ya?" katanya sambil menunjukkan senyum gugupnya.

Sedangkan Taehyung masih diam menunggu Seokjin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"A-aku, maksudku." Seokjin memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Aku menyukaimu, ah tidak, aku sudah mencintaimu dengan seluruh tahu aku tidak pernah melakukan pendekatan berarti denganmu, bahkan aku tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa sukaku padamu dan hanya mendiamkanmu. Tapi itu karena aku begitu menyukaimu hingga semua tenagaku terasa menghilang menguap begitu saja saat melihatmu." Seokjin mengatakan semua yang ada di otaknya dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

Taehyung mengerjabkan matanya. Juga berusaha menyembunyikan senyum gelinya. "Lalu?" tanyanya.

Seokjin meneguk ludahnya sebentar.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Taehyung kembali terdiam sesaat. Menatap tidak percaya Seokjin.

Seokjin yang ditatap seperti itu menjadi semakin salah tingkah dan bertambah gugup, membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

"Ya." Kata Taehyung tiba-tiba dengan pelan.

Seokjin kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Taehyung, merasa pendengarannya sedang bermasalah saat mendengar sebuah kata keluar dari bibir Taehyung.

"Apa?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

Taehyung mengulum senyum manisnya untuk Seokjin. Lalu terkekeh pelan. "Aku hanya punya pilihan jawaban 'ya' untuk pertanyaanmu itu sunbae." Tukas Taehyung.

Seokjin berusaha meredam tawa gembiranya saat mendengar jawaban Taehyung itu. Dan tanpa berpikir, ia langsung memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung.

"Terimakasih." Bisiknya pelan.

Taehyung mengangguk di dalam dekapan Seokjin, senyumnya terlihat semakin lebar dengan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

.

.

Seokjin menatap Taehyung dalam setelah ia melepaskan dekapannya. Menyusuri mata, hidung, bibir, dan tiap jengkal wajah Taehyung yang begitu membuatnya berdebar.

Dan dengan satu kata 'Saranghae', Seokjin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taehyung, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Taehyung. Memagutnya pelan, membuat sebuah kesan ciuman manis diantara mereka berdua.

Ahh, sepertinya setelah ini Seokjin akan membutuhkan selimutnya untuk ia peluk tiap harinya.

.

Blanket Kick

.

"Jungkook, jangan lihat!"

Yoongi buru-buru menutup kedua mata Jungkook dengan tangannya.

Sedari tadi ia, Jimin, Jungkook, Hoseok, dan juga Namjoon bersembunyi di balik semak-semak untuk mengintip Seokjin dan juga Taehyung.

Niatnya sih mereka ingin membantu Seokjin jika tiba-tiba saja Seokjin menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya kali ini. Mereka cukup mengenal Seokjin sebagai orang yang 'gugup'. Dan ia sebenarnya sedikit–banyak– terkejut melihat Seokjin yang berani mencium Taehyung.

Dan sekarang beginilah ia, berusaha menutup mata Jungkook yang ia rasa belum pantas melihat adegan antara Seokjin dan Taehyung di hadapan mereka.

Namun Jungkook berusaha menepis tangan Yoongi yang mencoba menutup matanya erat.

"Apa sih hyung." Keluh Jungkook pada Yoongi.

"Kau tidak boleh melihatnya Jungkook." Kata Yoongi dan berusaha menutup mata Jungkook kembali.

Dan Jungkook juga kembali menepis tangan Yoongi yang ingin menutup matanya.

"Aku sudah sering kok melakukan yang seperti itu dengan Hoseok hyung." Kata Jungkook dengan polosnya, membuat Yoongi mendelik mendengarnya.

"Hah?"

"Apa?"

"Hoseok kau!"

"Jungkook, kenapa cerita?"

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**A/N**

Hai...Ketemu lagi nih dengan ff oneshot ini. Gara-gara lagu blanket kick yang jadi favorite, akhirnya ff ini pun lahir/? Dan aku juga lagi cinta cintanya sama Taehyung kkk~  
>Lucu ya kalau ngebayangin Seokjin sama Taehyung kaya gini, unyu banget kayaknya.<br>Oiya maaf kalau ini kepanjangan, aku emang payah kalau bikin oneshot-_-

Jadi selamat bertemu kembali.

Komen, kritik, dan saran diterima.

Review please.


End file.
